Come Undone
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Whilst waiting for Kurt, Blaine watches a movie with Finn. They're all alone, and two men break into the house. They hide. They find Finn, beat and rape him. Blaine's watching, paralysed by fear to do anything. Comfort, guilt. Oneshot. GAM.


_2:30PM. _

Blaine Anderson always arrived early.

At their dinner dates, sometimes Blaine was left outside the doorway waiting for Kurt to get ready whom always ran late because of excessive ritualistic get-ready-for-my-date anxiety that coupled his adorable little blessed heart. At school, Blaine had become accustomed to his Father dropping him off at seven am every morning so that the boy was left to wait for any signs of life to appear before him. At occasions such as Christmas and Thanksgiving, Blaine and his family were always the first to arrive to the family gathering at their aunt's household, much to Cooper's dismay, whom complained of his lack of sleep.

And Blaine Anderson was early right now, much to his dismay. According to the status that Kurt had left on his Twitter, Kurt was quite fighting with a middle-aged woman over a pair of shoes that were on sale.

"You're like…one or two, or even _three_ hours early." Finn muttered from where he was sitting from his chair.

Blaine sighed softly, looking down at his feet. "He told me he'd only go to the mall for an hour?" he added hopefully and then Finn stared back at him with a laugh that rippled a wave of warmth into Blaine's body, as Finn shook his head.

"Kurt doesn't go to the mall for an hour. I'm dense and I know that." Finn winked at him, and Blaine just shrugged his shoulders innocently and walked over to him, watching that Finn was In a pair of white, green and blue plaid trousers that seemed to fit him loosely, and a huge sky-blue t-shirt with some sort of white design on the centre of the fabric. Blaine just looked down at his own clothing – red button-down, polished black vest, black trousers, and a fedora that Kurt had bought him for his birthday last week. "You're wearing the hat that Kurt got you for your birthday—he's gonna be real happy to see that."

Blaine cracked a smile towards Finn. Their relationship may not be the best and most sweet, but he didn't hate the boy, nor did Finn hate him, and that was at least a start from the rocky beginning they had in the beginning of the year. Blaine's eyes flickered towards the television and then with a smirk had suddenly stated, "Are we watching _Sydney White_?"

Finn nodded and looked at the television before offering Blaine some of the popcorn he had, and the peanut butter crackers that were onto the table. "I'm surprised there's no chocolate."

Upon Finn's insistence, Blaine had taken the plate of peanut butter crackers, and now that he was staring better – a mound of chocolate digestives, then he laughed. "Delicious chocolate."

Finn slowly took the white plastic bag that was in the red packet of Digestives, before he slid the red tip, allowing all of the chocolaty biscuits to tide over. As Finn took the biscuits from their package, he smirked at Blaine whom shook his head, knowing exactly what Blaine was thinking as Finn threw the chocolate biscuits to Blaine's face, chucking them to his face, and allowing some chocolate to stick across Blaine's flesh.

"I have a _date_!" Blaine shrieked, laughing.

"In what? Six hours?"

"So I'm a _little_ early," Blaine laughed. "Sue me."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, and then grabbed onto a chocolate digestive before biting into one and then elected a sound from his lips that caused Finn to raise his eyebrow. "Was…was that a _moan_?"

"Oh, _shut_ _up_!" Blaine laughed.

"Kurt doesn't eat chocolaty stuff, because it makes him gain weight, and thus…I have been chocolate-less for nearly three months. Dating your brother has its disadvantages…and advantages. I've also lost around four pounds. But it's _not_ worth it!"

Finn looked a little jealous when Blaine had stated that he'd lost four pounds, eyes onto Blaine's figure, and Blaine's breath got caught into his throat. Kurt had told him that the boy had a few body issues. "You do know you're taller than me, are more built and have a larger frame than I do, right?" Blaine offered sweetly.

Finn shrugged, and then let a smile encompass his lips.

_3:00PM._

The movie ended "Dude, Sydney White's boobs suck."

Blaine uncomfortably shifted and then stared at them. "Yeah, I know – they're _huge_?" he offered, feeling very awkward in that situation as Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Er…dude, no, kinda the opposite. But I guess you're not into that kind of thing."

"No…not really." Blaine said awkwardly, trying to think of another thing to do as he scrambled to finish off the last of Finn's chocolate digestives, as Finn told him that he'd let him pick the next movie. To Blaine's glee, he scrimmaged through the DVD set and placed his chosen one into the receiver.

"Oh God, you must be kidding…"

Finn groaned as the familiar Phantom of the Opera played across the screen. "Kurt watches that like all the time. I think I've got their lines down," and with that, he went to make more popcorn, leaving Blaine to watch the introduction with glittery eyes. Finn returned and they shared popcorn. The bowl was done in the first half an hour.

"You and Kurt are alike, but you're really different too," Finn suddenly said. "Like I can actually go with you to the mall if I want, because I know you're not gonna see some bag or shoes, and start hunting them down. I'm kind of scared of Kurt when he starts doing that."

Blaine let out a sweet laugh, and then stared at the television screen as Finn grabbed another handful of popcorn and ate it.

They heard a knock at the door, just as Blaine's eyes enlightened at the thought of seeing Kurt –

_4:00PM._

The knock turned into an ear-splitting shriek of glass being shattered all around as the window broke into a million little pieces before them. Blaine gasped in shock as he felt a lump in his throat from seeing all of the glass and Finn's attention was completely averted. Both of them scrambled to hide – Blaine hid into the coat closet just near the door, whilst Finn scrambled towards the kitchen doorway, shutting it behind him.

Blaine can see the first male – a blonde boy and a black-haired boy, that he remembered vaguely from Scandals where Sebastian had flirted with them all night with long lashes and very vulgar words. Gay men. Gay men that were in thick leather jackets, weighed at least fifty pounds more than Finn, so muscular Blaine can inspect the lines of their chest from the way their shirt hung on them, and rather cold blue eyes.

"Joey, I thought two boys lived here – one of them is gay, know that…black haired and all, sexy ass…" the blonde began.

The black-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. And said he had this cutesy brother too—we can double on each both, huh, Roger?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Roger called out, fingers into his pockets, as he strode, gun in his back pocket from what Blaine can see, as he clung tightly onto the silvery knuckles, the only thoughts that consumed him was _they're going to kill us, they're going to kill us_, as coils of hot-white guilt cradled into Blaine's stomach, that they might find Finn, that they might find _him_.

The kitchen door swung open and Finn was staring at them with a pale face, and scared, wide brown eyes. Roger smirked. "Look what we have here. Tall, adorable, and look at those eyes—whatcha think of those eyes, Joey?"

"Mesmerising, really," Joey offered, as he pulled Finn by his legs, basically pinning him towards the ground whilst Roger stared up at him with a smirk. Finn's eyes got the presence of the gun and suddenly burned with anxiety and horror. "So, how are you doing, Brown Eyes?"

Joey hit Finn's stomach, making Finn shut his eyes as he tried to sit up to wrap his arms around his stomach but Roger hit the back of his head then gave a soft, delicate kiss. Roger took Finn's hands and then pulled it, allowing Joey to administer a few punches to Finn's stomach, as Roger lavished Finn's earlobe, biting it softly. Blaine stared with wide, glittery brown eyes, eyes full of tears. He bit back a soft sob as he crossed his fingers. He looked down at his phone, but he was afraid if he took it out, he'd make a sound.

"Calm down, Brown Eyes," Roger whispered into Finn's ear as Joey punched Finn square in the jawline, then ran his hand up towards his nose, giving him a soft kiss on his nose, and then punching his cheek hard enough to make a faint sound that Blaine can hear from where he was standing. Blaine was shaking, as he saw Joey take off Finn's pants, Roger's grip tightened as his fingernails dug into his skin. Roger flipped him over, and then bit at Finn's earlobe, before trailing downwards to his nipple. Roger pulled him upwards, and Joey was grabbing Finn's boxers. Blaine's breath was caught into his throat.

"Such a perky ass, Brown Eyes," Joey said, trailing his finger to trace Finn's thigh.

"Please," Finn was gasping out, as Joey bit at Finn's flesh. Blaine watched as the man unzipped his pants. Finn gasped out, grasping at the carpet onto the floor as Roger continued to suck on the pink nub that was Finn's nipple, lapping his mouth around each individualistic one. Mouth exploring milky white skin. Finn was whimpering right now and Blaine can hear it from where he stood. "Please, stop. Please. I'm…I'm not gay."

Joey slapped Finn's ass, and Finn gasped out. "Don't care," Joey laughed, and then fingered Finn whilst Roger reached to stroke Finn, electing a quick response from Finn and allowing Roger's cock to twist. Suddenly, Roger disappeared, causing Finn's body to hit the ground but before Finn can do anything, Finn heard Roger unzip his pants as he shoved all his inches down Finn's mouth. Finn felt the salty cock hit the back of his throat, as Roger laughed. "Deep-throat me, Brown Eyes. Come on. Shine for me, you little whore."

Finn slowly bobbed his head up and down, but he stopped when he sobbed into the length, causing Roger to thrust his pelvic forward, causing Finn to nearly choke on the cock. Joey inserted another finger and Finn was a quivering mess by then. Blaine put a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming out loud for Finn.

"Please," Finn begged once more. "_Please_," he repeated.

Joey finally shoved his cock inside of Finn, causing him to choke on Roger's cock as he sucked him as quickly as he could. Roger grabbed fistfuls of Finn's hair. "God, yes. You should…fuck…yes…God, Joey, he's such a good little cocksucker."

Joey laughed and drove himself inside of Finn, as he allowed himself to thrust in and out of him. "And so fucking tight too. So warm…God….fuck…yeah…so…freaking…"

Finn was shaking as he continued to suck Roger off, before he felt Roger explode into his mouth. "Swallow," Roger commanded and Finn did as told, swallowing the cum down his throat, as the bitter, salty taste caused him to want to throw up whilst Joey's thrusts became faster and harder.

Finn finally let out a scream. This caused Roger's boot to hit with Finn's cheek, and then later on, press against his back whilst Joey continued to fuck him tightly. Blaine's eyes had silent tears streaming down, as he let out the smallest sob but they were muffled by Finn's screaming as the fear paralysed him in place. He was able to do anything but stare, as his body quivered and tremble with terror, horror, and shock.

"Gonna…come…"

Joey came into Finn and then gave a soft kiss to his ass, before pulling out. Finn's face was stained with tear-tracks as sobs finally raked out of his body. Joey and Roger quickly wear their pants, but they looked like they were going to hurt Finn still as Finn scrambled to wear his pants, just to feel a little less exposed… as Joey reached in for the gun-

They heard the sound of a car being pulled into the driveway.

"Shit." Roger cursed as he and Joey ran out the backdoor as quickly as possible.

Kurt walked inside, holding bags of _Marks & Spencer_ into his hands. "God, these bags are so-"

Kurt dropped the immediately seeing his brother onto the ground, pants stained with the blood of the rape, and shaking as tears spilled down his eyes feverishly. Kurt ran over towards Finn and wrapped his arms around him, suddenly noticing the glass clattered around the floor. Blaine bit down his lower lip, still paralysed, still unable to leave because if Kurt saw him, he'll know. He'll know that he just stood there.

Doing nothing.

"Finn, what happened?"

"Kurt, they-there were two men-and-they-God-Kurt, _hit_ me… sex-with me-all the _blood_…, -_rape_?-Gosh, it hurt so bad…" Finn spilled out, unable to keep anything bottled in as Kurt stared down below at his brother whom was shaking.

"They beat you up? And they raped you?"

Finn nodded his head, shutting his eyes as he let tears burn down his cheeks.

Kurt stayed there, immobile as Finn cried into Kurt's shoulder. Then Kurt's arms were around Finn as he held him as tightly as possible. Kurt's hand holding the back of Finn's head, as Finn cried into Kurt's chest. "It's alright, honey. I promise. I promise nothing will hurt you….okay? Okay?"

"But they _did_."

Kurt shut his eyes again as he rocked Finn back and forth. "We'll be okay. It'll be okay."

Finn stared at Kurt, and then at the floor. Finn's eyes met Blaine's through the shadowy slit in the closet.

"Finn, hold onto me…okay? Just hold on."

Finn clung just a bit tighter, staring at the guilty hazel eyes staring back at him for what felt like eons.

"What. Happened?"

Carole immediately dropped her purse, and ran towards Finn. Burt suddenly looked like he will murder anyone that looked foreign to his path, eyes on the glass, then onto Finn, and the blood pooling between his jeans. "I ain't no expert but that looks like…"

"_Don't say that word_!" Finn snapped as the tears spilled harder down his cheeks. "I don't want to hear it _ever_ again, _okay_?"

Kurt just stared at his Father and nodded his head.

"Okay," Kurt responded. "Okay."

"And don't cry!" Finn suddenly demanded of his sobbing Mother, whom had tears burning down her eyes, as he looked down at his feet. "Please."

Blaine's heart gave away as he tried not to sob again. His lips were quivering as Carole's sobs only got louder, ringing into Blaine's ears.

"Don't cry, Momma…" Finn begged, as he started sobbing again on his own, whilst he reached out to wrap his arms around Carole whom held him as tightly as possible, running her hand through his hair and back.

"I'm gonna _kill_ 'em," Burt threatened, eyes on the bruise on Finn's cheek and the huge bruise on Finn's stomach, indicating to Burt that they'd even kicked him around like a toy.

"No," Finn suddenly said. "I want to forget, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt suddenly answered, feeling like it was the only thing he could answer. "Okay."

They laid in the silence. The minute they stepped out of the living room, Blaine stepped away, called his Father to pick him up, then sobbed his heart out. When he got home, he sobbed even more, and when his Father came in, thinking something was wrong – all Blaine can do was tell him that he had a horrible nightmare, causing his Father to give him his sleeping pills again, and Blaine took one, fell asleep, woke up that morning at six am, stared at the clock for the longest of time.

And cried again.

* * *

That morning, Finn woke up at around six. When Carole thought she heard someone leaving, she immediately scrambled to her feet, and offered to make him breakfast before taking him to the hospital. Finn declined her offer of breakfast, as she bit her lip and tried to tell herself that it was just for the moment. The hospital visit felt long and tedious to Finn and he was just very tired, so Carole let him sleep in the car. She stopped by the nearest department store, picked up a pillow and a blanket for Finn, and let him sleep for the forty-nine minute drive back home, and then she called Burt.

Burt had picked him up into his arms, and then carried him back into his room. They let him sleep for as long as he wanted, and didn't dare make a sound. Carole left her vacuuming for later, and like a baby, Kurt wasn't allowed to enter Finn's room just in case he woke up. By the time it had rolled around seven pm, and Finn wasn't awake, Carole slowly crept into the room to see that her baby was still sound asleep, clinging tightly to an article of clothing that was Burt's flannel.

Kurt was sitting beside him even though she told him not to be there, holding his hand as he slept. Apparently, Finn seemed to have recently slept because he looked very out. Kurt was softly humming a tone that was something from Chicago, and Carole slid inside, staring at Kurt, whom had stopped humming and had started to look at her.

"He wouldn't sleep because he was afraid they'd be back," Kurt's voice was a very soft whisper. "…so…so I thought it would be okay if I…gave him my Dad's clothes. They made me feel safe when my Mom died…and if I gave him something of Christopher's, he'd feel horrible, thinking he might need to be brave…face it all on his own…"

Carole nodded, sadness in her eyes as she ran her hand through Finn's hair as he slept. "Do you think he might want to eat when he wakes up?"

"It's still Finn," Kurt joked. But his eyes were humourless. "I don't know to be honest…but I'm not gonna watch him starve himself. I think junk food is in order. Pizza, breadsticks, ice-cream, cookies, brownies…"

Carole laughed sweetly, and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You're gonna stay with him then, honey?"

Kurt nodded his head, and held Finn's hand tighter. For the first time ever, seeing Finn close to Burt, because he thought the man would protect him—didn't make feel Kurt feel jealous. It made him feel broken, as if he stared at the boy that was the equivalent of his brother.

Kurt tried to hum again, but they turned into soft sobs, that were silenced to tears.

When he woke up, Kurt helped Finn stand up and go downstairs. Finn appreciated the sentiment and sat down to see an amalgamation of food around. Kurt sat down beside him, trying to urge him to eat by picking up a buttered croissant and eating it. Finn just stared at the food, but the finally settled on a few biscuits. Finn's eyes widened. "What kind are those?"

"Digestives," Carole quickly answered.

Finn jumped up from his seat, and then ran over towards the trashcan, throwing up violently, causing Burt whom had just stepped from the doorway to kneel down and rub circles on Finn's back. "Hey…hey…it's okay," Burt tried to assure him, not even telling Finn about why he'd thrown up in the first place. "You wanna try that again? You hungry?"

Finn nodded soundlessly as he stood up from his position and was guided back towards the table. Kurt had passed by a piece of his croissant and Finn took it tentatively, taking a very small bite. When the approval sunk in, Finn was able to finish off Kurt's croissant. Kurt smiled, and picked off another one. By the time that one was done, Finn had decided on no more, still very alert and anxious.

"Kurt."

Kurt instantly spun his attention to Finn. "Yes, honey?"

"I need help with my Chemistry homework."

Kurt nodded very slowly, wondering what that meant – and then found out when Finn had honestly given him his whole booklet made to balance equations and try and draw graphs of acids and bases. Kurt bit down his lower lip. He hadn't expected him to actually dive into Chemistry homework. Kurt helped Finn with the homework, explaining the concepts to him as he texted Burt on his iPhone. _Dad, Finn – school tomorrow? If he doesn't go, he's alone in the house – bad, but if he does…well, he shouldn't._

_Imma stay with the kid. _

Kurt decided that was safe enough. Kurt finally remembered Blaine and called him in the spur of the moment. "Blaine?"

"Kurt?" he sounded slightly odd.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated. "Look – I'm sorry I didn't give you the time…but…but I just wanted to let you know that Finn's going through a really tough time right now and I'm sorry for neglecting you. We might go out tomorrow after school…okay?"

"Okay." Kurt shut the phone and continued to help Finn with his homework, until he looked like he was nodding to sleep. Then Kurt told Finn to stay with him, as the two slept on Dior Grey dreams.

_"…it's our fault. We shouldn't have left him alone, Burt!"_

Kurt turned to one side, noticing Finn was very asleep.

_"I know, Carole. I know. God. I never thought…never thought this would happen, you know? He's just a kid. Doesn't even know how to spell his last name and all…"_

_"I'm scared for him."_

_"He's gonna be fine—"_

_"But what if he's not?"_

_"He's gonna be fine."_

_"But what if he's not, Burt! What if he's not?"_

Burt didn't answer that question. Kurt buried his tear-filled eyes into Finn's arm, and slept beside him. There was no space for comfort.

* * *

Kurt skipped the lunch date, forgetting because he was worried sick about Finn. He hadn't seen Blaine in three weeks even, barely seeing the boy in the hallways that had recently gotten sick as well. A week passed by with no utter sign of Blaine at all.

Yet Kurt couldn't bring himself to worry and drive over and give his boyfriend chicken noodle soup and sing with him until he felt better. He can only think of his brother that was slowly regaining his energy food-wise and had started to be a little more trust-worthy.

Kurt was scooping up a side of potatoes and bread for Finn, and as he took it, Finn suddenly stated. "He was there. So scared."

Kurt stared up at him. "What do you—?"

"Blaine," Finn said, not even looking at the food, as he bit down his lower lip. "

He was so scared. He couldn't do anything. He was standing and crying and he watched it…I think he was traumatised too, you know? He didn't leave until late at night, because I could hear him crying when he was leaving. He was sobbing, Kurt…I…_he was so scared."_

Kurt dropped his spoon and it clattered.

"Please don't be angry at him, Kurt_. He was so scared_. He couldn't have done anything. If he did something, they'd hold him down too—_rape_ him too…I knew it. Blaine's strong, yeah, sure, but dude can't hold them off…_I_ couldn't hold them off…It's not his fault."

Finn was eying his parents. "It's _nobody's_ fault."

"But Finn—"

"It's _nobody's_ fault," Finn cut, repeating his statement.

Finn cocked his head to one side. "I heard you tell Tina yesterday that Blaine was sick."

Kurt slowly nodded his head.

Finn took a spoonful of potatoes. "Tell him that I hope he feels better, okay?"

* * *

Kurt stepped inside of the Anderson household.

"I must warn you, Kurt. He hasn't been acting the same for such a long time…lost twenty pounds…won't eat anything…won't sleep—very consumed," Maria Anderson bit down her lip, looking very worried.

Kurt shut his eyes, nodding his head as Kurt opened the door, staring at Blaine, whom looked ridiculously paler and thinner than he'd last remembered him to look like. "Finn told me."

Blaine shut his eyes as sobs raked out of his body. "I was so scared, Kurt. I was so scared. I thought…I thought…I couldn't…he was…it was so—I couldn't…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and then hushed him. "Shhh…"

"I'm sorry." Blaine said as Kurt rocked him back and forth. "It's my—"

"It's nobody's fault," Kurt repeated Finn's words.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes met as Kurt softly pressed his lips against Blaine's own as Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Blaine repeated anyway. "Tell…Tell Finn that I hope he feels better, okay?"

Kurt bit down his lower lip. "Blaine-"

"I might feel better one day. Maybe. It'll fade away. The guilt."

"I can't watch you come undone like this."

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated once more, as he looked down at his lap. "It's just something I have to do. I'm in this place. It's dark and it smells a lot like your closet, with the sweat and the coats and I can't leave. Not now. Not until the horror's over. Maybe I'll leave when they stop sobbing. But it's gonna be okay, Kurt. You promised it'll be okay. You promised."

Kurt's eyes were blurring with tears as he nodded his head. "It'll be okay, Blainey," Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay…"

Kurt shut his eyes even tighter.

"_Okay_?"


End file.
